The Dark Gods (Canon, Homestuck)/Sadistic Sleuth
Summary The Dark Gods are a race from Homestuck, which they are gods that create dream bubbles and maintain the Afterlife and the Furthest Ring. Lots of them where slaughtered by Lord English Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 7-A to 5-C | Varies from Low 5-B to 3-A, possibly far higher | High 2-A | High 1-B Name: the Dark Gods, The Horrorterrors, the Deep Ones, Origin: Problem Sleuth and Homestuck Gender: Varies, if they have a gender system Age: Likely Immemorial or older than time Classification: Beings of the Furthest Ring Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Immortality (Types 1, 5 and 9), Space-Time Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Telepathy, Acausality (Types 1 and 5), Power Bestowal, Information Manipulation/Technopathy, Perception Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Absorption, Resurrection, Power Nullification, Soul Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscience, Nonexistent Physiology, Clairvoyance, Creation, Nigh-Omnipotence, Nigh-Omniscience, Size Manipulation Attack Potency: Varies from Mountain level (Fluthlu is this big despite his status as the smallest lesser Dark God) to Moon level (Nrub'yiglith is dozens the size of Fluthlu) | Varies from Small Planet level (Oglogoth is this big despite being the smallest of the smallest Dark Gods) to Universe level, possibly higher (Smaller gods increase their size indefinitely) | High Multiversal+ (Can create Dream Bubbles just by dreaming, which transcend the Genesis Frogs, which contains infinite timelines) | High Hyperversal (Controls the Furthest Ring, an all encompassing multiverse, which has an infinite-dimensional hierarchy of creators) Speed: Immeasurable (Resides in the furthest ring, which transcends space-time) Lifting Strength: Varies | Varies | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Mountain Class to Moon Class | Small Planet Class to Universal, possibly higher | High Multiversal+ | High Hyperversal Durability: Mountain Class to Moon Class | Small Planet Class to Universal, possibly higher | High Multiversal+ | High Hyperversal Stamina: Unknown Range: Planetary | Likely Galactic to Universal | Low Complex Multiversal | Unknown, likely Outerversal Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None notable, though some of them are being slaughtered by Lord English Hierarchy: *'The Noble Circle of Horrorterrors:' An order of a select few, made up of only the absolute largest and most powerful Horrorterrors. Next to nothing is known about them, due to their residence in the absolute furthest portion of the infinite Furthest Ring. Their agenda is entirely unknown. *'The Middling Gods:' Below the Noble Circle are the Middling Gods, lesser yet still incredibly powerful beings who cater to the whims of the Noble Circle. They are currently reaching out to dreaming players in an attempt to prevent their demise at the hands of Lord English. While they seem to be opposed to the creation of new universes, this may only be due to the fact that one of these universes led to Lord English's creation, in the first place. However, they are opposed to the destruction of all creation that English seems to be bringing about. *'The Smaller Gods:' The beings who serve the Middling Gods are known as the Smaller Gods. While they are indeed small by Horrorterror standards, the smallest of them, Oglogoth, is the size of a small planet. It is likely these Horrorterrors are also being killed by Lord English. *'Lesser Horrorterrors:' While the Lesser Horrorterrors are below the notice of even the smallest of the Smaller Gods, they are still terrible and powerful in mortal eyes. The absolute smallest one is Fluthlu (an obvious parody of Cthulhu), and even he was dozens of times larger than a large city. The second smallest is Nrub'yiglith, who is shown to be dozens of times larger than Fluthlu and to cause mortals' bones to explode just by hearing his whispers. Notable Individuals: *'Fluthlu' *'Nrub'yiglith' *'Oglogoth' Key: Lesser Horrorterrors | The Smaller Gods | The Middling Gods | The Noble Circle of Horrorterrors Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sadistic Sleuth Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1